


love in riverdale

by cactusboob



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feels, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Look at me trying to be deep and poetic, M/M, Sad, Sibling Love, Unrequited Love, it might not get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: everything's so confusing in riverdale so of course the love life of the teenage inhabitants of riverdale is confusing, as well.





	love in riverdale

**Author's Note:**

> i do not know 
> 
> i just-
> 
> i do not know

the girl he's dating is in love with the same person he is. his best friend since forever- archie andrews.

the girl he's dating is just using him to distract herself from the heart crushing truth that the guy she loves will never love her back.

that she doesn't even actually love him. just the idea of him.

he's doing the same to her, though, so maybe he shouldn't feel as betrayed and heartbroken as he does.

maybe he should though. maybe he's fallen in love with her.

the perfect girl. 

betty cooper with her ponytails so tight they look like they hurt and the moon-shaped indents on her palms.

betty cooper with her darkness and her fucked up parents.

archie andrews and his silly, easy smile. his pretty fiery red hair.

archie andrews and with his guitar and his bad, really bad, choices. 

jughead doesn't love her. 

she doesn't love him.

and archie doesn't love either of them.

———

it's when veronica's standing in front of betty's pretty pink mirror and painting her nails a pretty pastel purple that betty realizes:

veronica lodge is fucking beautiful. 

jughead doesn't love her.

archie doesn't love her.

but maybe veronica can.

———

‘everyone's in love with archie andrews,’ veronica thinks one day.

archie's playing some song on his guitar and jughead and betty are looking at him like he hung the fucking moon.

veronica supposes she is, too.

———

the difference between dating moose and joaquin is that kevin was in love with joaquin. 

and joaquin was in love with him.

(and moose didn't cover up a murder but whatever)

———

sweet pea looks into the dingy and cracked mirror (that holds at least 84 years of bad luck) and whispers, slowly, quietly," im in love with fangs fogarty." 

he hasn't felt this vulnerable in years.

the figure in the mirror stares back at him and he figures that, for just this one time, feeling vulnerable's okay.

———

alice cooper stopped being a southside girl years (decades) ago.

alice cooper stopped liking hal cooper a while ago.

add in the fact that he's a serial killer and now alice doesn't even love him. 

———

hermione loves hiram. 

of course she does. 

if she didn't, why would she become the literal mayor of riverdale to please him?

money and protection, of course.

———

her and fred were doomed from the start.

she hates to say this because she really, truly loved him.

still kinda does, actually. 

but it's to late.

they signed the divorce papers and now there's one less andrews in the world.

she'll adjust and adapt.

somehow.

———

it starts when they're both so drunk they probably won't even remember it the next morning.

except, they did and fp didn't talk to him for a week.

fred doesn't know what made fp want to be buds again. he figures that he'll never know why.

they stole kisses in the dark secrecy of the drive in.

their relationship is like this weird love triangle slash square slash pentagon slash whatever else thing because fred's chasing mary and hermione and fp's chasing hermione, alice smith, and whoever else.

———

alice and fp were perfect for each other.

fire and fire.

perfect. 

even though he seemed more interested in that andrew's boy than her sometimes, they were still perfect. 

fire and fire.

perfect. 

nothing could break them apart.

then alice had to go and get pregnant and everything went down the drain.

fire and fire that later became ice.

broken.

———

cheryl loves like she's never been loved before, which is understandable, because she hasn't been.

she has this look of passion in her eye at even the most mundane of moments.

her love, like her, burns bright and red and forever.

and for some unknown reason, that love is focused on all toni.

———

cheryl misses jason her every waking moment. 

he was taken from her to fast, to sudden, to tragically. 

he was her brother, her best friend, and *his* son.

she has other people that love her, now.

she still misses him and some days she misses him so much that she can't get out of bed but, she needs to move on.

———

before jason died at the hands of his own father, he had a little thing with jones boy.

in his diary, he writes ‘he's caused me to lose my dignity... im not the redhead he wants but that's okay… i love him…  he doesn't love me’

———

ms. grundy or ms.gibso or whatever the fuck her name was, was a mistake. 

all archie got from her was sex and he could've gotten that from just about any girl in riverdale. 

he stood his best friend for her.

god. he's so fucking stupid. what was he thinking?


End file.
